Disorientation
by SpookShadowblitz
Summary: the Sequel to "Broken Solitude", After Shadowblitz has been captured and forced to be a prisoner on the Nemesis, he and Knockout do everything in their power to keep one another alive. Contains Knockout x OC Shadowblitz
1. The Deal

_AN: Another moment to play around in the sand box. Rated M for mature for possible violence, but mostly snuggling. Coverart for this story can be found on my DA account or tumblr_

_As always, Shadowblitz is my own personal creation, but the other Transformers belong to Hasbro._

* * *

The activity of the Nemisis changed drastically over the course of a few days. Not from the promise of finding old Iacon relics, but from the addition of Insecticons. With so much distracting the crew, none knew of a monster hidden in the medical bay.

Shadow, fixed of superficial injuries and more or less restored to his former self, was resting peacefully in a corner while the day to day activity continued unhindered. He scarcely moved from his spot and kept himself tightly curled in a corner behind one of the medical tables. With his ability to cloak himself activated, few knew he resided on the ship, much less that little corner.

Of course, Knockout knew exactly where he was. From time to time, when the medic got a moment to rest, he'd look over in the corner and prod a curious digit in the general area. Every time his efforts were met with a presence and it was enough to confirm the spook still existed.

But after a full day of this repetition, Knockout started to wonder if Shadow was still living. He tried several times to coax the beast from his corner, never once receiving any sort of response. The medic eventually just relied on the scanner, and it was enough to inform him the creature was still alive.

But after nearly 5 solar cycles, Knockout had taken all he could of the continued unresponsiveness.

"Shadow, Hey!" Knockout coaxed. He had the free time to finally just sit and relax and he didn't want to miss the opportunity. "Come on, you haven't had a taste of Energon since you got here." Though it made Knockout ponder if the spook was able to even find sustenance while on his own.

Of course there was no response from the larger mech; to be expected. However, Knockout only grew more irritated now knowing he was being ignored. "Look, I know I could have killed you, but would you really want me to have? To know I was the one to bring you down?"

Finally a response. Shadow deactivated his cloaking systems, bringing his head up from the floor and pointing it towards the red and white medic. The hollowed out eye sockets stared at him, but there was still plenty of expression to interpret. The shape of the black sockets matched the thinly drawn mouth and receptor locations. It didn't take a psychological expert to see that Shadow was miserable. Of course the Energon stained tear streaks didn't help with deducing that either.

"I don't understand why you are so sad. I've seen you bounce back from far worse physical injuries." The medic comforted, placing a servo on the bestial mech's broad shoulder plating. "So what if you don't have optics, I'm sure your receptors are strong enough to get you around."

Then he received a comlink request. Knockout grinned as he realized he got through to the beast.

"_I'm not worried about my optics._" The message blatantly informed. There was a hint of anger in the echoing voice within Knockout's processors. It bothered him just enough to raise an eyebrow.

But it didn't take long for him to guess what exactly was being stated. "You mean your brother?"

Shadow nodded slowly. Knockout drew in a deep cycle of air and let it out with a bit of an exasperated sputter. "Didn't I already tell this to you? A few millennia ago, I distinctly recall telling you that because of his injury, he would likely suffer memory loss." Knockout informed, keeping his poker face expression of sternness. Had he shown his real emotion, Shadow likely would find a way to kill him. "And we all know that when data is lost, it can't be retrieved."

The spook looked away and pointed a muzzle to the floor. It was clear he was so used to looking around that his movements just couldn't break that habit. He drew in a cycle of air and exhaled silently in a depressed sigh.

"Come on! That was so long ago!" Knockout snapped finally. The spook's attention was entirely on him now. "You were sad about it then, so why are you still letting it eat you?"

"_Soundwave used me. Even with no memory of his family, he never did that before._" The voice responded within. Knockout could see the point, but again, he saw no reason to linger on it.

"_How would you like it if I did that to you?_"

The medic snapped a glare over to Shadow. He knew the Ex-con had changed in his solitude on Earth, but he never thought the spook would still turn the tables on him like he was a nobody. "Are you suggesting you _would_ do that?" the medic inquired in a disgruntled tone.

Shadow flared his receptors back and the sockets formed a new expression; frustration. "_This is a hypothetical situation. You of all mechs should know that I will use whatever tactical advantage I can in order to accomplish_-"

"Enough jargon already!" the physician growled. "I get your point! Jeez, I figure you would have changed after all these years without being in a war."

"_Not with it being so close, never._"

Knockout couldn't perceive anything from that statement. From what he was told though, the spook should have had no idea that any Cybertronians existed on the planet. Yet here Shadow was saying he knew anyway. While he wanted to press the issue further, the bestial mech suddenly activated his cloaking and in came Megatron a few moments later.

With the way the ship has been and all its activities, Knockout could somehow detect he was being tasked with an assignment. Of course his theories were correct when Megatron ordered him to recover an Iacon relic located in the subterranean stretches of New York City. Begrudgingly, the medic accepted the task.

"Oh, and while I'm here. Soundwave has detected signs that the mainframe's information has been downloaded." Megatron's vocals were cold and he drew a darkened gaze over to the corner to his left. Knockout, playing the fool, tried to follow his gaze and reacted when he saw nothing there.

"Are you sure it wasn't a curious eradico-"

"Don't play gullible with me!" the leader bellowed suddenly. His helm was inches away from the medic's face and it made Knockout drop his façade.

"If he is hacking the mainframe, then I have no idea how." Though Knockout was now aware of why Shadow was so quiet.

"Find out why then!" Megatron dismissed on one last sour note. "Information is harmless, but if he starts harming the system…" the warlord paused to slip out a demonic chuckle "then I assure you, he will be forced to use those wings."

"Y-y-yes, my Lord. I will try to find out how he's hacking and see if I can stop it." Knockout assured. Though he didn't think the task was possible. Stopping a spook from hacking was equally as hard as stopping a seeker from flying.

Megatron didn't utter another word. He simply turned and left. "I want you ready for a bridge in precisely one solar hour." The leader commanded before disappearing out of the medical bay.

Knockout sighed heavily and eased his frame for a moment before storming over to the inhabited corner. "Alright you, what are you-"

"_Third optic._"

Knockout took a step back when he heard the two word sentence in his head. At first he couldn't decipher it's meaning, but then it hit him. "Your third optic? You're joking." Knockout hoped it was a joke, but with the appearance of the spook and the serious expression, he knew there was nothing funny. "I removed that _years_ ago. Megatron punched it out by accident and it was broken!"

"_I procured another and refitted it during my time with Moonstalker. My facial screen was useless without it._"

Knockout groaned, slapping a servo to his helm before running it down his face."Why didn't I see this" he cursed. Though he didn't have a clue as to how Spook's functioned, even after eons of dealing with them. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you can get into if Megatron finds out?"

"_What makes you think he doesn't know? Megatron raised 3 spooks…I can't imagine he would be ignorant to how we work."_

"Valid point I suppose." Knockout acknowledged. He became a bit more apprehensive about the situation, especially with a task coming up. "But he will want an answer."

"_Tell him I was snooping around while everyone was in recharge._"

The medic was skeptical and brought a servo to his fiddle with his chin. "Would he believe that?"

Shadow shrugged his shoulders. It was a gamble, sure, but even Knockout would have believed it.

"He wouldn't suspect your third optic at all either?"

"_I doubt it. I've been smacked in the helm so many times, Megatron is sure to think it's no longer functional."_

Knockout sighed deeply, furrowing his features while he mulled things over. "He's not dimwitted. What's to say he sees right through that."

"_Then tell him the truth."_

The medic tasked and shook his head. "You won't live long if that happens."

"_Well then I'll get my wish. If I can't be useful, then I'll die."_

Knockout couldn't respond to that. He stood with wide optics as he took in the sentence a little too much. Why Shadow didn't think he would be useful was beyond him, but there was a portion of his spark that ached to know his friend might be killed; for real this time.

"I'll…I'll see what happens." Knockout finally confirmed. He brought his hands to his sides and strode off, not wanting to linger in the room any longer than he had too. He quickly made his way to the bridge room knowing he would have some time to himself while the hour passed. However he stepped through the door and was met with Megatron's figure.

"And what did you come up with?" The warlord asked calmly, with his expansive backside turned towards the approaching physician

Knockout tried to play cool and put on his usual self centered mask. "From what I understand, he went out for a stroll and simply got curious while everyone else recharged." Knockout casually spoke. He tried to keep eye contact on his leader in order to prepare for any aggressive actions.

"Did he say that or are you simply paraphrasing?"

"Intricate detailing really. Though he did _say_ those were his intentions." Knockout continued. He didn't realize his words were taken the wrong way.

"He _said?"_

"Yes, My lord?"

Megatron turned with cold optics looking down at the medic. "How can it have been possible for Shadowblitz to say _anything_ when he lacks vocals?" He asked in a dangerous tone. Knockout couldn't help but feel he pinned himself in a metaphorical corner.

"He told me through Com link"

Megatron's features furrowed. There was something he was prepared to say, but for whatever reason decided not to. Knockout didn't at all feel secure with knowing the gears were turning in Megatron's processors, but he was thankful whatever wrath was intended for him could wait.

"Very well" Megatron dismissed the subject. He stepped aside to show an Insecticon waiting so patiently for something to do. Knockout drew in his intakes sharply and winced.

"I see you understand what is in store for you?" the tone was more demeaning then a real question. The medic didn't even try to respond. He'd been paired up with worse raid partners in the past, but this one would certainly be different. "I-I uh…guess we should head out?" he hesitated to ask the Insecticon.

The creature growled quietly in response and Knockout just wished this would be over already. "Right then" he confirmed aloud. Megatron let out an amused chuckle before taking his leave and activating a ground bridge. Before Knockout could even move through the green vortex, he tried to imagine why it was his Lord was doing all the grunt work.

Something didn't seem right.

- — - — - — - — -

Left to himself, Shadow didn't waste any time in sneaking out of the medical bay. The kind of information he sought was not something he could get from a computer mainframe. Instead he activated his cloaking before darting out the door and crawled on four legs with expertise.

Inaudible frequencies emitted from deep within his throat and the sounds reverberated off the metal walls and back to his receptors. It was a trick he picked up from the mammalian creatures living in the oceans and it proved so useful in every scenario since then.

Left then right and another left, He skulked through the wide corridors, stopping at each intersection to poke his head around, searching for any individuals who may bump into him. With an internal map of the ship, he knew exactly where he was going until finally he reached his destination. The control bridge door opened and a few drones stepped through, giving the spook a prime opportunity to sneak in.

Once he did, he was immediately met with a feeler wrapping around his forelimb. Seeing no reason to remain invisible, Shadow made his appearance by charging at the owner of the feeler. Shadow had no trouble tackling Soundwave. Nearly twice the size and knowing every defensive move his brother had, pinning the officer was a breeze.

"_If your processors can't remember, then I will make you remember!"_ Shadow snarled via internal comlink. One of his tentacles deattached from his hips, snaking around to latch on to Soundwave's helm. But the officer would have none of that. Shadow was overpowered and tossed to one side; crashing into a group of Eradicons in the process.

"What in the name of the All Spark is going on here?" a booming voice commanded to know. Shadow processed the vocals from Decepticons he knew; the match coming back to none other than Dreadwing.

"No…It can't be. You're supposed to be dead!" Dreadwing's tone changed, no doubt with him seeing the feared Rogue Leader.

Shadow ignored him and focused his efforts back on Soundwave. He propelled himself forward once again, dodging yet another defensive front by his brother and tackled the officer. He tried his efforts once again, though now with the advantage in his claws. With Soundwave pinned on the ground, gravity worked against him.

"_Don't resist, it will only be more painful"_

The feeler snaked around and shot forward, attaching its sharp mandibles to Soundwave's helm and immediately transferring several thousand years worth of data.

But Dreadwing was only willing to stand around idly for so long. He charged toward the dueling pair before drawing out a gatling gun with hesitancy. "Shadow, get off of Soundwave!" he warned, but it was ignored. The new SIC continued to approach with caution and soon, Shadow found it hard to ignore the advances. He turned over his shoulder and bared his fangs before letting out a menacing hiss. The intimidation was enough to stop Dreadwing, but only for so long.

"Desist!"

Shadow challenged the giant mech to come closer. He flared his receptors back and let out a low snarl. Dreadwing refused to move from his spot now, but he didn't have to.

"What is going o- SHADOW!" the bellowing growl of Megatron was enough to get everyone's attention. The warlord didn't care about any hissing and snarling, with two steps he closed the distance between him and the spooks and ripped the eldest away with a single hand.

"You just couldn't keep to your corner could you?" Megatron growled, holding the spook as if he were nothing more than a giant kitty. Shadow glared back, but knew better than to attack. He just waited for him to be hurled out of the ship, but it just didn't happen.

"If only you weren't so useful" Megatron cursed. Shadow detected a false hope and now understood why the war lord didn't kill him to begin with. "You were a Decepticon once, and by Primus you will again. I'm willing to make a bargain with you, Rogue."

Shadow was all ears. Even if he didn't like the terms, he was always willing to play a game of chance. He crossed his long forelimbs and waited for the warlord to continue.

"You can decode this data faster than even Soundwave. Do this and I won't rip your spark out this very second." Megatron proposed, setting the spook on his hind feet. Shadow didn't budge from his spot. He knew there was more.

"And if you ever get the idea of doing something this stupid again…"the warlord paused, letting Shadow to anticipate what horror he had if he rebelled. "I will terminate your dear lover."

The spook didn't even have time to process what was said and how inaccurate the current statement was. His lips had already curled and his fangs were barred with a deep growl. "Then I see we are in an agreement?" Megatron smiled deviously.

"My lord! If, I may interrupt." Dreadwing suddenly piped in. Megatron turned to give him a scowl, but even this new SIC was undaunted by the gaze. "Is it really wise to let the former Rogue leader _and_ warden of the Kaon prisons to deal with such fragile information? What if he tampers with the coordinates?"

"Make no mistake, Dreadwing. Shadow may be mischievous and a traitor, but I know well enough he will do exactly as I say." Megatron informed calmly. It was turning out to be a good day for the warlord, for the time being anyway. "And he will follow it to the letter." The warlord's optics focused on the almost equal sized spook.

Shadow didn't like the deal, but if there was one noble trait within him, it was he was far too protective over those he cared for. He inwardly cursed himself for that as he took Megatron's offered servo and shaking it strongly. He didn't expect the other servo to grab his arm and pull him in.

"I'll be watching. If you make a single attempt to betray me again, I will have you _personally_ remove Knockout's spark"

Shadow nodded, though his processors focused on the words. Anger built up inside his hull as he strode past Megatron and past Dreadwing. He barely made it out the door before his intakes gasped at the sudden possibility of inflicting so much horror. Had he liquid ducts, surely they would be leaking as the image of doing such an act ingrained itself in his processors.

He had to shake it off. He balled up a fist and cast the thought aside. "_I have no choice. I must obey Megatron."_ He said to himself. He set that resolve before heading back to the medical bay. He would begin the task when he was sure Knockout would return.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	2. Buff This

In the time he waited for Knockout's return, Shadow immersed himself into copies of the codes he was meant to decipher. Fearing the other Decepticons would bother him too much or try to kill him, he stuck to the medical bay's computer system and away from prying eyes. He overlooked what information had already been decoded and stared at the database that remained. With feelers attached to the computer, his hidden optic tried deciphering everything, but this eventually grew too much of a task. He frowned and cursed inwardly as he tried to remember how the Iacon hall of records coded their documents.

Something outside the medical bay drew his attention away. It was frantic shouting, followed by a fast paced run. Then immediately after an explosion. Shadow reacted quickly, running to the door and taking one side as it opened. He peered out, with his echolocation bouncing back and showing no more than a disoriented Knockout. Moving his head in a few other directions the spook concluded there was no other Cybertronian in the vicinity. Lowering his servos, he walked forward into the cloud of smoke.

"_What in the name of the All Spark are you doing?"_ Shadow scolded as he loomed over Knockout. The medic stood and coughed lightly from the smog choking his intakes. If he was standing then he was ok, or so Shadow perceived.

"Well it's a long story."

"_Give me the short version"_

"Very well. I got my aft kicked by the Autobots, had to dispatch a live grenade in Lazerbeak, and later on I have to repair Soundwave's visor." The tone in Knockout's voice was angry and somewhat petty to Shadow's receptors.

"_Well other than the grenade, I don't see what the fuss is over."_

"You just don't _understand_!" Knockout bellowed. He even stood on his tip toes to scream in Shadow's receptor. Once he had, he took the spook's servos and forced them to rest on his shoulders.

Shadow drew his lips thin and his features furrowed as he felt the minute scratches and dents. His servos wandered to the medic's hull, arms, and eventually helm as he assessed what he was feeling. Being new to this, he could tell the damage was superficial but still quite massive to his sensor nodes, but without a visual, he just couldn't see everything.

"_But you're ok right?_"

"NO!" the medic screeched, taking a step back and out of reach from the spook's skeleton digits. "I'm hideous!"

Shadow winced. He never got the impression the medic was unattractive. Beaten up and in need of a buffing sure, but not hideous. The spook tilted his head marginally to give the impression he didn't understand. Knockout growled in frustration. "Of course, how would _you_ know?"

The physician bumped the much larger mech aside and went into the medical bay. He couldn't help but get caught up in a jagged mirror nearby; staring at his face and touching it with a digit as if he was in disbelief.

"_That's unfair" _Shadow called back as he stumbled to hit a wall. He didn't think his balance was so fragile, but things just seemed to be all kinds of wrong today. "_It doesn't seem that bad really_" though even that was the wrong answer. Shadow got himself back to his feet and followed the medic. He stood behind Knockout for a moment while he waited for the personal preening to be done and over with.

"But it is bad! It's going to take me _weeks_ to buff this out!" Knockout growled, punching the mirror finally and moving to the bay's computer system. He looked up and found codes and documents he didn't quite understand. "What is this? I thought you said you wouldn't go probing in to the mainframe?"

"_Megatron ordered me to decipher these._"

"When did this happen?" Knockout's tone changed, but not his mood. Even as he turned to place servos over his hips he challenged the opposing mech.

"_While you were gone. For the time being I have some use."_

"So you're a Decepticon again?"

"_I guess so. Doesn't matter to me either way." _Shadow shrugged his shoulders and approached Knockout while the medic turned away from him again. "_Though it would seem I have more of a personal project to attend to first."_

"Which is?" Knockout didn't really want to know, but his mandibles moved before he could stop them

"_Repairing you."_

"How are you going to repair me?" The medic brought questioning optics to the spook. There was no expression he could read, but he didn't have time to wait for an answer. "Besides I don't have the time right now. I have to design another visor for Soundwave."

Shadow brought his digits to his the top of his helm. They ghosted over the facial screen before there was a light hiss and the visor popped up. The spook took hold of it and offered it to the medic. "_Soundwave has the same visor specs as I do. It should be a perfect fit."_

Knockout's mandible dropped. He took the screen in hand and looked over it for moment before drawing optics back to Shadow. Even after the first few solar cycles, Shadow's processors had trouble taking in the shapes and colors that encompassed the view. When he looked down, he finally saw Knockout for the second time and winced. _"That's going to take more than a good buffing"_

"Thanks" Knockout snorted. He didn't waste a precious second to leave the medical bay in a huff. Shadow didn't read too much into the moody state of the medic. Instead he focused his attention back over the computer screen. Attaching feelers once again he stood staring down the codes. It was coming back to him; the Iacon's secret way of documenting. His thought processes were drifting further and further away from reality as he tried to remember. He had barely noticed in the time span he crossed one arm over his hull and rested his elbow on it. With servo back towards his head, a digit tapped the back of his helm restlessly while he bit his lower lip and tapped a base. He had a tune coming back to his mind for some reason, and he felt suddenly frustrated he couldn't hum it out.

The more he thought on the database, the more that came back to him. Before he knew it, his thinking posture had changed and he was typing frantically; deciphering of the entire code was coming to his mind faster than he could punch in everything. Shadow wasn't at all aware of how long he had been having a stroke of genius, but he soon felt a servo on his forearm. Drawing his optic over, he recognized the limb and saw Knockout trying to get his attention.

"If you type any faster, you're digits will catch fire."

"_Sorry, but it's all coming to me know."_

"How many have you deciphered?"

"_Two. I was working on my third, but you stopped me." _The spook brushed off the medic. He wanted to go back to his work, but Knockout insisted he move away. "_What? I'm working"_

"I understand that, but I think that's good enough for now." Knockout's mood hadn't improved as his facial features furrowed. Shadow mimicked the emotion before he caught on. He sighed quietly and saved his progress, ripping it away from the computer and keeping the information internally for the time being.

"_Right, I promised to fix you up"_

Knockout nodded. The spook sneered but tried to put it past him. He knew the medic was superficial about everything. "If I knew it wouldn't take so long, I'd just take care of it myself." The medic confirmed, but Shadow could tell his companion just wanted to make the spook do the work.

"_Fine, where do you keep your buffing equipment?"_

Knockout gestured to a metal tool box of sorts nearby. Shadow strode over to investigate after he instructed the medic to lie back and relax on one of the examining tables. If Knockout wanted to be indulged, then the spook was more than willing to play along.

"You know, I wouldn't even trust this sort of thing to Breakdown. He was good at getting out the dents of others, but just didn't know how to handle me right." Knockout's tone implied other things than just cosmetic work.

"_And you're suggesting I do?"_

"Oh you've proven that more than once." The medic flirted. Shadow was sure Knockout wasn't talking about buffing out scratches and painting in details anymore. He still went along with his task and brought the buffer out before applying a wax to it and starting over Knockout's hull. Even on the first coat, most of the scratches remained, but the spook just continued on with the rest of Knockout's body. He could start hear the excited 'oohs' and various groans that came from the medic. He had to change the subject or else he would be in for a different activity.

"_What happened to your mate anyway? I haven't detected his life signal on the ship."_

"You wouldn't. He's dead." Knockout's tone was different for just a moment. Shadow couldn't help but lift the machine up and turn it off before looking over his work on just one portion. Already the metal gleamed, but he still had a lot of scratches and dents to hammer out.

"_I'm sorry to hear that"_ the spook was sincere. He remembered the day he returned to the Decepticons; the day he realized his promised mate had already gone off and shared a spark with another. While his wounds had healed over from that, he did recall the medic being fairly carefree and contented with his new pet.

"Don't be. Breakdown just wasn't that interesting to me after a few millennia. I admit I've strayed from him far too many times." The physician admitted. Shadow didn't read too much into it and almost scoffed. The gesture was suppressed, but Knockout still caught on. "You aren't surprised are you?"

"_Not in the slightest."_

"I thought that whole past lovers thing was behind us?" Knockout asked. He just had to say it. Shadow stopped his work and set the machine aside while a seething red optic glared down the medic.

"_It __**was**__. But since you're so keen on bringing things up, maybe we should talk about it_" Shadow growled sarcastically. Knockout caught on and shut his mandible. The medic turned his head away, but still kept an optic on Shadow.

"Sorry. I figured you would have been over it by now."

"_I am. Stop sticking your digits into sore old wounds." _Shadow warned. He took the buffer back in his servo and applied more wax to it. He started moving over other portions of Knockout's body while trying to repress memories from long ago. He found with the current situation, the notion was easier said than done. He still refused to talk to the medic until he had finished one coat over the medic's front; interface panel included. He made sure to linger over that tortuously as a sign of punishment.

"_Flip over_" the spook ordered. Knockout did just as he was told. Once he had, Shadow set to work over the medic's backside, again remaining silent aside the occasional order. After a solar hour, Shadow finished one coat of buffing and set in to hammer out each dent and fill each scratch. He started with the medic's bases, working marginally upward one side and down the other; skipping over a tantalizingly hot interface panel as he did. "_Excited?"_

"You have no idea." Knockout breathed. Even with just the beginnings of the detail work, he was already feeling better. Shadow shook his head and continued working. Once finished with Knockout's legs, he skipped over the panel again and set to work around the medic's midriff. "Are you afraid of it now?" Knockout finally asked after the second time the spook avoided the area.

"_You think I'm in any mood to pleasure you now?"_

Knockout dropped the subject and let Shadow go back to work. Several more solar hours had passed and Shadow had finally reached Knockout's helm, saving it for last when he was calm enough to look the medic directly in the eye. The spook leaned close with one hip grazing the insides of Knockout's right thigh. The spook could feel a shiver, but ignored it as he set to work filling in all the tiny scratches on the medic's face. The solvent worked like a charm and with each scratch filled, Shadow ran a digit over each one to smooth out the sticky substance. By now his servo was coated in the stuff, but he didn't care.

Shadow moved in closer, trying to get around the ridges of the medic's forehead now. He felt his spark heat radiate over the mech below and bounce back to him. He was too focused on his progress to step back, but when he finished the tricky spots, he moved away to let his cycles cool him. "_Your face is done. Once I finish the rest of your helm, I'll be done with that detailing."_

Knockout nodded and waited for the spook to set back to work, which didn't take long. Moving away from the table, Shadow tilted the device back to where Knockout was flat on his back. With the red optic staring him down, Knockout watched for what seemed like yet another hour before finally he was brought back up to his original position. "Is that it? Did you get all of me?" the medic asked, about ready to stand.

A servo held him back and Shadow moved around before bending his legs to look over one last untouched area. "_Not yet. I figured I've tortured you enough."_ Shadow said with mischievousness in his tones. He brought up his working servos to Knockout's panel and set to work on sealing any scratches. Though deep within his processors, he wondered if this was even necessary.

Shadow still kept to his agenda even as Knockout began to squirm under his touch. It was made clear he wanted more, but resisted every notion to push the subject. The spook was calmer about the situation; even though his panel heated up hours ago. "_If you struggle anymore, then you'll have to wait longer."_

"Wait longer for what?" Knockout asked. He saw the smirk over Shadow's maw and didn't question any further. Instead he only brought a half giddy smirk to his own face before trying to relax.

"_Just try not to jump, ok?"_

"Jump, why would I- YAHAA" Shadow had moved between Knockout's legs, parting them just so in order to see clearly what he was doing.

"_How do you have scratches down here?...You know what, don't answer that."_

"Probably for the best" Knockout groaned out. Shadow couldn't believe it was this easy to get the medic undone. At the rate he was going, the spook would never even get to lay a finger on him. Though at this point he figured foreplay was out the window.

"_Breakdown really hasn't touched you in a while has he?"_

"Too busy with everything Megatron wanted. Last frag was months ago."

"_I see."_ Shadow said quietly. He didn't try to indicate he had been with someone recently. Though now with Starscream in mind, he felt his instincts being pushed away. His processors quickly shoved out that thought and continued working. Only a few minutes later did he finish, and once he was sure the solvent had set, he moved away from Knockout to set aside his tools. He had barely done so when servos pushed him towards a separate room. The door opened and showed Knockout's personal quarters.

Shadow turned just at the right moment as he was pushed over onto the berth, with his feet still touching the floor. Knockout was quickly on top of him and his lips found Shadow's, claiming them with a hot intensity. Shadow's optic rolled back as he kissed in return, letting the medic slip his glossa past sharp fangs. "_Primus you are desperate"_

"Just shut up and frag me." Knockout breathed out. As if Shadow needed an invitation.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	3. Enforcer Reborn

Knockout groaned into Shadow's maw. He hadn't been touched in so long, yet here was the awaited opportunity and by a completely new mech at that. The thought of even doing this with the spook again was enough to make his processors swim in anticipation.

His servos were all over the bestial mech while his glossa moved down to that strong jaw and towards delicate neck cabling. He could feel Shadow's feelers explore lower parts of his body, no doubt to do what they did best in situations like this. One poked at his front panel and Knockout unlocked it. The feeler wasted no time in wrapping around his eager spike. "Oh primus, I can't remember the last time I've felt that" Knockout breathed as the tentacle gently squeezed and released while it moved along the spike's length.

"_Perhaps then this will be new for you._" Shadow hinted at. Knockout pulled back from his lover's neck, trying to figure out what he meant. Then he felt something slip between his thighs and try to coax the medic's rear panel open. Knockout complied, soon feeling the other tentacle gently and slowly push into him. He gasped at first but then melted into Shadow's torso. "I..I..nnhg" Knockout gasped. His processors couldn't contain what was being done to him, but Shadow seemed to catch on.

With a slow transition both of his tentacles disappeared, one easing back up to the spook's mouth and tasting the pearlescent lubricant that coated it. Shadow let out a shiver of delight before crawling out from Knockout. "_I believe you want to play dominant this time around?"_ Shadow questioned. He crawled further onto the berth and remained on servos and knees.

Knockout's optics widened when he was presented with a tail covered aft. As if the beast read his mind, the tail was lifted and Knockout groaned from the sight. "With a view like that, Primus…who wouldn't want to frag that." The medic grinned. Of course this wasn't his view of choice. He preferred to face his partners. But for this circumstance, it would have to be this way. Both had learned over the years; overheating was less likely to happen in this position.

"_Well don't make me wait. Your prize has yet to have been touched by any other mech you know." _Shadow teased. Knockout didn't dwell on the thought. Instead he moved, putting one servo on the spook's hip while the other teased around the rear panel. It was soon unlocked from the pressure and the medic took in the sight.

"Unlike you, it hasn't changed a bit." He breathed, bringing his helm down to see that lovely port. He braced himself with his remaining servo and slipped his glossa to lick around the valve's rim. He could feel the spook's back arch and the beast let out a mechanical whimper. With one more teasing lick, he pressed in, finding everything tensed around him immediately. Drawing his glossa out, Knockout smacked his lips to relish the flavor before pressing a digit in to the waiting port. "Has it really been that long?" he commented as he relished in the tightness.

"_Ah..it would, nngh….seem so"_

"Such a shame to waste a pretty port like this." Said Knockout. He squeezed his digit in further, feeling Shadow loosen in an instant. He tried for setting in a gentle and slow rhythm with the beast, but even that had the spook squirming "You're not overheating up there are you" he checked.

"_Primus no. It just….feels..so..good."_

Knockout introduced a second digit and the spook's legs quivered in response. He could feel his own spike becoming eager by the second and finally he felt the spook was loose enough. Drawing out his digits he was sure to give them a good lick before adjusting his position. Shadow lowered his hips and spread his legs wider; trying to adjust to the obvious height difference between the two mechs.

Taking himself in hand, Knockout pressed the tip of his spike in, gasping suddenly at the warmth enveloping him. He felt Shadow's upper half fall onto the berth while he whimpered silently. The medic pressed in deeper, the walls around his spike relaxing further and accommodating for the best fit. Once he was all the way in, he pulled back and slowly pushed back in. "Ooh, so…hot." Knockout groaned. His rhythm began to speed up to something more gradual and smooth. "I don't think I'll..ah..last long" the medic moaned out. He only heard a few mechanical whimpers and moans from the spook, but it was enough.

Knockout coaxed himself to push his thrusts in, losing the smoothness in the process. Shadow's responses changed as well; his whimpers turning into lust filled growls. "Oh so you like things rough now? I swear you'd make a good Stunticon." Knockout grinned.

"_One step at a time…" _Shadow growled pleasingly. The medic chuckled and groaned out as he slowed his pace when the walls around him tightened. The beast's frame rumbled in a low growl that soon turned into a dull roar from an overload. Knockout wasn't far behind as his servos dug into Shadow's plating, quickly loosing himself in an intense satisfaction.

Once Knockout felt his internal fans kick on, he drew out and sheathed himself before falling back on the berth. His hull expanded and contracted wildly for a moment before finally his systems had cooled. "Scrap…" he cursed out in disbelief. "That felt…wow." Knockout breathed. The berth had moved beneath him and Shadow now turned his head to face him. Once the spook had crept forward, he lowered his body next to the medic and placed his helm on the red hull.

"_I'm quite surprised really. I figured you would have overloaded long before you got to fraggin me."_

Knockout lifted his head to stare at the single red optic. It was half open and barely able to focus on him. "Well I did almost loose it when you lifted your tail… you-"

"_If you call me a slut, I'll bite you're face."_ Shadow warned, his receptors flaring back. Knockout wisely swallowed his words.

"I forget you don't like dirty talk….or anything that can be taken as degrading." The medic wisely stated, a bit turned off by the sudden gesture of violence. He couldn't help but push Shadow's helm away from his hull and turn on his side. "I'm going to recharge" he said coldly. The spook said nothing in return, but simply vacated the berth.

"_Very well. Thanks for the frag_" Shadow responded quietly, soon disappearing from the medic's chambers all together. Of course Knockout didn't go offline just yet. Instead he picked himself up and sat at the edge of the berth. He brought his servos to his helm for a moment while he contemplated the situation. "What am I doing?" he asked himself quietly.

There was a reason he turned his spark away from Shadow. The mech he knew when they were younglings changed when the revolution set in. The medic even remembered the day when the spook terrified him more than anything. Then of course he had all but disappeared and Knockout had to move on. Even after all of the eons that passed, he still felt tension.

Knockout barely remembered lying back on his cot. He remembered staring up at the drab metal ceiling, reminiscing of all the things the spook had done, what he became, and why he was so feared. The more he thought on it, the more he realized he wanted the beast to tame, but at the same time he feared the outcome of trying. After countless hours of trying to ponder over his decision from here, he slipped into recharge; barely able comprehend were he would go from the situation.

- — - — - — - — -

The following solar cycle brought Knockout to wearily pull himself from his berth. He couldn't recall when he had actually passed out, but he judged he didn't get a full night's rest. Dragging his feet, he shuffled into the Medical bay, finding Shadow was once again back at the computer system and typing away as he deciphered more codes. The mech didn't bother to look his way, but the medic shrugged it off.

"I'll get your ration and bring it back." Knockout offered as he started toward the bay doors.

"_That won't be necessary, medic."_ There was a hint of a snarl in Shadow's voice. Knockout stopped at the door frame, turning on his tires and looking over his shoulder inquisitively. The Spook hadn't moved from his station or even bothered to glance away from his work.

"Ok, then why the attitude?" he asked, turning to put his hands over his hips challengingly. Inwardly he didn't see why he bothered. Shadow always did things like this. To overcompensate for the fact he showed emotion, he would shut himself away and treat everyone like an inferior.

"_I figure after your spark felt decisions after last night, I would make a choice for you."_

Knockout froze. Shadow was keen, but not a mind reader. The only way he could have known what the medic was thinking would have been using the feelers. The mere thought of such a personal invasion had the medic's digits digging into his frame angrily. "Oh yeah? And how did you find out."

"_You are a fraggin' loudmouth. You talk in your stasis."_ Shadow responded coldly, though now taking the time to save his work and turn to face the medic. Knockout whipped the hateful grimace off his face and stood dumbfounded.

"_Are you truly concerned of what I am? You didn't seem so bothered by it when you took my port."_

No, he wasn't. Knockout admitted he was only bothered when he remembered who he was with. Not just someone who will be forgotten like the drones. He wasn't dealing with Breakdown either; the brute who rarely thought of his actions or cared what the medic did. He was faced with a Decepticon who once stood alongside Megatron. A spook who, much like Soundwave, was fearless of the great lord. To Knockout, this only meant one thing, the mech had more ways to turn the medic into scrap if he so much as stepped a pede out of line.

"_Are you going to answer?"_

Knockout jerked away from his thoughts and tried to come up with a way to dodge the question without lying. "I'll think better once I get some Energon in my system" he casually responded. He didn't wait for the mech to answer, but simply left. He rounded one hallway and began to travel towards the lounge. Even from a distance, Shadow still found a way to contact him.

"_If you fear me, then you are a fool."_

Knockout halted. His optics wide for a moment, he glanced around to find no one around. Once he was sure he was alone, he started his pace again, taking several more twists and turns before finally entering the lounge area. For the officers, the space was far more relaxing and luxurious. Only a few were in the room at this time, but most were drones meant to serve the officers who strictly entered the area. Knockout was immediately approached by one who had recently been reassigned to serve them.

"Sir, are you here for your ration?" the drone asked crisply, keeping his frame rigid. Knockout didn't appreciate the formalities, but he didn't really care for the drones either. He waved a servo dismissingly as he strode past to sit in one of the chairs. "Sure whatever." He mumbled. He wasn't really in need of the fuel, but he was here for a reason.

Plopping down in one of the chairs he reclined back and waited for the drone to return. He barely took notice of any of the other officers in the room, but they noticed him immediately. "Trouble with your berth, Knockout?" a pandering voice called out to him. Knockout's frame snapped up and his optics became locked with Megatron's. The Decepticon warlord was only accompanied by Dreadwing, but the brute could care less of the medic's existence.

"What..gave you that idea?" he responded nervously, trying to keep some kind of a cool façade. Megatron sneered and Knockout dropped it.

"I think perhaps the roar the _entire_ ship heard from the medical bay last night gave me a clue." Megatron growled just before taking a minute sip of his rations.

Knockout fiddled uncomfortably in his seat as the drone returned with his Energon. He was quick to snatch it away and drink from the cube in hopes he could avoid the conversation altogether. Of course the war lord's gaze remained fixed on the medic, and finally Knockout cracked.

"Ok, I fragged him. So what?"

Dreadwing suddenly spit out his Energon drink in surprise. He was only fortunate none spilled on Megatron's armor. "You…_interfaced_ with Shadowblitz? How is that even possible? Did you knock him out to do it?" Dreadwing paused while he received some questioning glances "No pun intended of course."

"It doesn't matter how he did it, the point is he did." Megatron interrupted before the gossip could go too far. "With that aside, what I want to know is was it worth it?"

"Sir?" Knockout looked up in confusion, trying to figure out if the question was loaded or not.

"Don't make me repeat myself." The war lord scowled. He was obviously pinning the medic for an answer, but Knockout didn't know what the right one was, or even if one existed.

"Well…it was a frag." Knockout vaguely. He tried to chug the remainder of his rations in hopes to excuse himself and get to work.

"I understand that, Knockout, but I'm just curious if getting involved with him is a wise decision." Megatron responded. There was a hint of malice in his vocals, and immediately Knockout was confused. He figured the warlord cared little about the spook, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Sir, I'm not so sure I understand." Knockout finally commented, tired of playing dumb and wanting to try and get answers. The war lord stood silently before moving calmly over to the medic. His servos were held behind his back as Megatron circled around Knockout.

"It's simply really. I have plans for Shadow. If those plans go accordingly, which they will, then he will be back to his old self." Megatron informed calmly. Knockout could tell that fine line of calm and anger was about to be broken. He kept his mandible shut and just tried to follow what his master had intended.

"If on the other hand, you get too involved, Shadow will be distracted and unable to perform the tasks I have for him." The war lord paused as he stopped before the medic, towering over him, "a mindless frag is one thing, but you two have quite the history. It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest that if you continued, you would make him your mate."

Dreadwing spit out more of his Energon drink and cursed at himself for taking a sip in the first place. The war lord and medic however ignored him as the two had optics locked. "Let me make this clear. Distance yourself from him, push him out of the med bay, whatever you want, but don't.." the warlord paused to bring his helm within inches of Knockout's, pushing in the brevity of his warning "get involved or spark bond with him. Understand?"

Knockout's spark was torn slightly. He hated having decisions made for him, especially ones involving mechs he loved, but he accepted the choice silently. Nodding his helm, he stood fluidly. "Since you're returning, I want you to do two things. The first is to acquire a T-cog from a drone and the second is to prepare Shadow for surgery.

Knockout's spark seemed to stop. His attention was brought upward as his shock and confusion was pouring from his optics. "My lord, not to be critical, but we've tried putting a T-cog in Shadow before, it was rejected. His body simply isn't meant to-"

"Just do it!" Megatron bellowed. Knockout didn't question. He simply shut his mouth and left the room as quick as possible. He did just as ordered, finding some random drone and pulling him to the medical bay where Shadow looked over the medic in confusion. "_Is he injured?"_ the spook questioned.

"No, but he will be" Knockout simply stated. There was a moment of panic from the drone as Knockout quickly forced him into stasis. Once he had, the medic worked fast in slicing open the drone's abdomen and locating the biotechnology of choice. Once he had easily removed the organ, he sealed the Eradicon back up and logged the information before turning to Shadow. "You're turn"

"_Knockout, you're an idiot to think putting a T-cog in me will work."_

"Just do it."

"_Under who's orders?_"

"Mine. Get on the table!"

"_I refuse."_

"Fine, Megatron will come in here and force you there." Knockout huffed as he noticed the Spook's tactics change.

"_Megatron ordered you to put a T-cog in me?_" Shadow was more understanding. He was already heading over to the table as Knockout answered. "Yes he said he had plans for you."

Shadow didn't respond. He simply lay back on the table and waited to be put in stasis. Roughly around the same time, the warlord made his way into the medical bay, with a servo clenching a purple glowing shard.

"_What is that?"_ Shadow asked, feeling the presence of something unnatural. Knockout's optics were brought to the item in question and appropriately widened.

"My lord, you can't possibly think thi-"

"Shut your mandible and stand aside." Megatron ordered calmly. Knockout begrudgingly did so and allowed the warlord to move closer to the spook. "This is certainly an interesting predicament, isn't it? Here I stand once again, finding ways to enhance your abilities for my personal gain." Megatron gloated as he held the Dark Energon shard for the mech to see. Shadow appropriately cringed at the sight of the shard and Megatron only let out a bellowing laugh. "Put him under."

Knockout silently complied before bringing sorrow filled optics to Shadow. He could see the black sockets morph into a sadden look, one that reflected the spook had been betrayed. It made Knockout feel all the more horrified in knowing he would be forced to push the mech away.

Shadow was barely online for Knockout to say anything. His signals were steady as he was forced into a temporary stasis lock. Megatron looked to Knockout with impatience. "Transplant the T-cog." He ordered. Knockout nodded and did as ordered. He retrieved the organ from the other side of the bay, soon bringing his medical equipment as well and cutting into the abdomen of the spook with ease. It took him a few moments to find the room in the tiny waist, but after a few moments, he found an empty spot next to the fuel tank. Knockout recalled having put a T-cog there before and laughed inwardly at that operation.

He went back to his work after the brief trip down memory lane, transplanting the organ and hooking up the necessary nerve lines and command modules that had been installed for the similar operation. Once Knockout was sure the T-cog was hooked up and functioning, he resealed the spook's abdomen and treated it with antibiotics. "My lord," he finally spoke after nearly 3 hours of silence, "I don't see how Dark Energon is going to help."

"Then you don't understand the power it has." Megatron responded coldly. Once he was sure the medic had finished, the warlord pushed Knockout aside, standing parallel to the spook's torso. He brought the servo holding the Dark Energon up and plunged it violently into the mech's spark chamber. There was an immediate reaction of Shadow rousing from his stasis and rolling off the table. The hectic clatter of medical equipment and vicious snarling forced Knockout out of the room. He couldn't watch as Shadow's system was converted.

His processors were too focused on the situation to notice a crowd of drones had gathered outside of the medical bay, curious as to what was going on and now in fear as the roars and clattering began to echo out. Once they saw Knockout, the straightened up, but a few ignored the ranks to question what was going on.

"You want to know?" The medic snapped, feeling his spark had been torn. "Go inside and find out" he suggested before slouching against the wall and crossing his limbs. He glowered at the door, surprised that one of the drones even bothered to follow his suggestion.

The drone stepped in the medical bay. The doors were open just long enough for all to see a long arm grab the drone by the helm and pull him in. The door sealed after that grim scene and the others simply waited for their comrade to return. Sure enough he had, covered in scratch marks and a large portion of his frame crushed by Primus knows what. He limped out and collapsed in front of everyone, causing the others to look to Knockout for answers.

"It would seem that the fabled assassin has returned to Decepticon ranks." Knockout spoke as coldly as possible. He was surprised to find how quickly the drones had scattered. Probably to spread the news or hide away. The medic couldn't be sure. He only knew one thing for sure; the ship would no longer be in such disarray so long as an Enforcer kept the ranks.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_There will be a brief time period that chapters will be on delay. This is an intended action to try and get feedback as stuff is going to change here. So if you want the story to continue soon, leave some comments_


End file.
